


Speaking Without Words

by Spidermansalterego



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves you like a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Without Words

He loves you like a fire  
burning him up from the inside out.   
He loves you more than he knows how to say.  
So he tries to communicate with his body  
with his smiles and his touches  
His lingering looks and the way he says

“I’m here for you”

But body is a language you don’t understand   
And you don’t know how to read between the lines.  
you miss every smile, touch and tone  
You miss everything he does for you  
And the way everything he says to you  
is dripping with love and need and want.

And he doesn’t understand your words  
The way you can’t quite get across what you need to say  
He doesn’t understand your language  
He can’t crack your cryptic code   
The one that only comes out when you try to tell him  
Exactly what he’s trying to tell you

“I want- I need you here”

And you miss the blinding smiles  
The one that lights up his face  
The one that mirrors yours  
When you know he’s looked away.  
And everything is lost  
In a sea of emotions

“You had one friend” 

He says  
And you finally understand.


End file.
